A New Bird in Town
by justaiden
Summary: Telling her mom she liked girls was easy, but telling her mom she grew black wings out of her back, that's a whole different story.  after The Last Stand. my character, Dylan and Kitty
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

After an hour of convincing Storm to let her out of the house, Kitty was laying in the park a few miles away. She liked to get out; though Storm didn't. Putting her face up into to the sunlight she heard a bird flying very close to her. But when she opened her eyes there was nothing around her. A few minutes later she heard it again, this time she looked in the sky. At first it just looked like a large crow, but Kitty knew she saw feet on the end of what looked like a tail but must have been legs. She ran all the way back to the house and straight through until she reached Strom's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Making the way back to her hide out was easy, she did it nearly every day. Even though Dylan wished she was normal, she still love the freedom of flying.

When she was about 9 years old, she was climbing a tree. And when she was all the way to the top, a boy pushed her out as a joke. But it wasn't a joke when half way down two giant black wings came out of her back.

Ever since she has been able to fly then retract them back whenever she wants. The boy never told, mainly because Dylan beat him up afterwards. She hasn't told anyone after that day, not even her mom.

Dylan's mom was typical, everything about her was so normal; normal two bedroom house, normal single mother, normal life. The day Dylan told her she was gay her mom nearly had a heart attack. If something strange happened Dylan's mom would play it off like nothing was different.

It was four in the afternoon when Dylan got back; she had about an hour until her mom got home from work. Being 19 and just having flown all day, she went to find some food. With half a piece of pizza in her mouth, the doorbell rang. Taking the pizza in one hand she opened the door to find a woman with short grey hair looking back at her.

"Um, hi," Dylan said after swallowing her mouth full of food.

"Hello, my name is Ororro Munroe, may I come in?" the woman, Ororro, asked though she was already walking in.

"Sure," Dylan put the pizza down on the table and gestures to the living room.

"You may be wondering why I am here and who I am," she says taking the seat Dylan's mother normally took.

"Well yeah, that's the first thought when someone walking into my house unannounced."

"One of my students saw you today and wanted me to pay you a visit."

"Student, so you're a teacher?"

"Sort of, I run a special school for young people with special abilities. Abilities such as yours," Dylan felt the blood drain from her face. _How did she know? No one has ever seen me,_ she thought. "You probably don't believe me; most think they are alone, that no one else is like them. But there are and I teach them to control it."

"Prove it," Dylan said defensively, "Prove you aren't just saying all this then I go with you and you lock me up in some coco barn."

Ororro sat very still, and then all of a sudden her eyes turned completely white. The light coming through the window went away and the wind outside started to blow violently against the window. As fast as it picked up, it stopped. Dylan looked back at Ororro and her eyes were back to normal.

"If you come with me, you can learn to with other kids like yourself."

"I'm not a kid."

"But will you come?"

Dylan thought for a second but the front door opened reviling her mother.

"Hello sweetie, did you see that weather out there? Must be a storm coming." When she walked into the room and saw Ororro she stopped.

"Mom, this is Ms. Munroe, she as head of a college I was thinking of going to."

"Oh sweetie, you've finally decided to finish your school?" her mother sounded almost too pleased.

"Yes, I was just telling your daughter about the excellent classes we offer." Ororro said catching on that she shouldn't saw the truth.

"Well lovely, when do you start?" she asked turning back to her child.

"I was hoping she would come with me tonight."

"What about payment?"

"Paid for, she was granted a scholarship," Ororro gave a smile at Dylan.

"Lovely, Well Dill, you better go pack."

* * *

><p>Dylan didn't say much on the way to the school, but after 20 minutes her curiosity got the better of her.<p>

"How did you know it was me?"

"Like I said, a student saw you this afternoon."

"But that could have been anyone."

"She said she saw someone flying so I had one of our telepaths find you."

"Did she say where she saw me? Your student I mean."

"An old park a few miles from the school, she begged me all day to let her out of the house."

"Oh," was all she could say. That park has been deserted for years; it was the only place she could fly without worrying about people seeing.

"Here we are," she said as the pulling into the drive way of what looked like the larges houses Dylan has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed, please review. whether you liked it, hated it, or whatever. :)<strong>

**I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dylan looked over the fast yard of the school, there were kids everywhere. She stepped out of the car and followed Ororro. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. And just like outside, there were kids everywhere.

"Are there really this many people like me?" Dylan asked.

"Like us," she corrected," yes, and many more still to be found. This will be your room," She said when we reached a small bedroom. "Ironically your roommate will be the girl who found you, Kitty."

_Kitty? sounds lovely;_ she thought to herself.

"She will fill you in with how things work around here. But you must excuse me; I have a class starting in ten minutes. If you have an questions you can trust anyone here." With that she turned on her heal and walked down the hall.

Dylan turned to look at her new room. Half the room was filled with stuff; books, clothes, movies; normal teenage stuff. She started unpacking when she heard someone at the door. When she turned she saw a group of kids looking at her.

"What?" she tried to sound as mean as she could.

They just stood without speaking to her. But she heard a boy ask someone what they thought her powers were.

She scuffed and went to shut the door when a girl appeared out of nowhere and shut it for her.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you do that?" Dylan yelled.

"I'm Kitty, and that's my power," the girl said with a smile.

"You teleport?" Dylan tried to calm down but had to sit on the bed to stop her knees from giving out.

"Well no, I can walk through things," she sat down across from me on her bed, still smiling. "You'll get used to others with powers soon. And sorry about them, they do that with every new kid."

"How many people are there here?"

"Hard to keep track, 2000 maybe; most leave after they graduate and have full control of their powers. Most people here are between 12 and 20."

"I'm 19," she didn't really know why she said it but it was all she could think of.

"And to think it took us this long to find you."

"I'm good at hiding."

"I'm good at finding," she said with a coy smile. She got up and took off the jacket she was wearing. It was the first time Dylan got a good look at her.

She was short even though Dylan was sitting, 5'5" maybe, long brown hair, slender figure with some curves. As she changed her shirt she noticed she had a tattoo of a ghost on her shoulder. Letting her eyes wonder down her, Dylan noticed how muscular her back was as if she works out often.

Realizing she was staring, Dylan busied herself with unpacking more of her things.

"Hey, do you want to go out?"

Confused as to what she just meant Dylan just stared at her.

"Outside? You know, it's a nice day."

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, it was you who saw me right?" Dylan asked once they were sitting on the edge of the woods away from everyone else enjoying the nice day.<p>

"Yep," she said, letting her hand go through a nearby tree. Dylan was fascinated by it.

"How did you know," she finally said after a silence.

"I saw your feet; at first I thought you were a bird." Dylan nodded and went back to watching her move her hand in and out if things. "Can I see?" she asked after some time."

Dylan looked up to find Kitty was staring at her intensely, "What?" she asked although she knew the answer.

"Your power."

"Not here," she got up and reached her hand out to help the other girl up.

They made their way through the forest to an open area no one would see them.

Kitty was looking at her waiting; Dylan closed her eyes and let out a breath. Feeling the tension leave her body, her wings ripped holes in the back of her shirt as they came out and gave a flap. When she opened her eyes, Kitty was looking at her as if she had just seen god.

"You're beautiful," she said with a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was short, but I wanted to split up the chapters a bit. what'd you think? review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Dylan's first full day at the school; she was woken up by the morning sun shining in through the window right onto her face. Giving up on sleeping anymore she sat up and looked around. She and Kitty got back to the room late after their walk so she was only half unpacked.

Last night was nice; Kitty was the first person to ever see her. Well other than when she discovered her power. It was nice to feel safe and not to worry about what she would think.

She looked over at the other girl just a few feet away; she was curled up in her blanket. _She's very cute when she sleeps,_ Dylan thought. She decided to get dressed, running her hands through her messy boy-short hair, and went to take a look around the house, plus she was hungry and wanted to find something to eat.

Out in the hall she realized she had no clue where anything was. There was a boy walking down the hall a little way from her so she followed him.

The house was like a maze, she swore she passed through the same hall at least twice.

She lost the boy awhile back when she realized he was going to his room. Right when she was about to give up a man walks past. She thought it was weird since Kitty said there were only teens here; though he was probably a teacher.

"Um, excuse me," she says going after the man.

"Yes," he turned around and looked down at her. She hadn't realized when he walked past that he was completely blue. He gave a smile that was full of sharp teeth, "you must be the new student. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, well I'm lost, how do I get to the kitchen or dining room or whatever?"

"Ah, well I'm going that way myself; you may come with me if you like."

"Uh, sure," she says and follows him down the hall.

"Storm told me all about you; we haven't had a new student since Xavier died."

"I don't mean to be rude but who are they?"

"Oh you don't know; see here we have code names. Storm is the head of the school, you met her yesterday. Xavier was the founder of this school; you know 'Xavier's school for the gifted.' He created it to help other mutants. He died a few months ago in battle; Storm was the next in line to take over. You may actually be the first new student since that day."

"May I ask who you are?"

"They call me Nightcrawler, I'm a teleporter." He said with a sharp toothed smile.

"Then why are you walking?"

He gave a short laugh, "I like to feel normal, plus a loud popping sound happens when I do and it's too early for others. Well here we are; I have to get ready for my class, I hope to see you soon Dylan." He gave a smile and walked on down the hall. She had to do a double take but she swore he had a tail coming out of the back of his pants.

Dylan shook her head and walked through the door to the dining room; it was a big room with the biggest table she has ever seen. There were a few people already there.

Two older boys were talking whilst eating pizza; a girl about 10 was sitting by herself eating cereal; and a boy with what looked like webbed hands was drinking a pitcher of water.

Dylan found some toast and sat in one of the many empty seats and began eating in silence. She looked up and noticed the little girl was looking at her. Dylan smiled at her and the girl must have used her power because her face became morphed and distorted. Dylan quickly looked back down at her food.

The door opened a few minutes later revealing a tired looking Kitty still in her pajamas; which was good because she looked so cute.

"Hey Dylan," she said taking a piece of my toast and sitting down next to me. "Glad to see you found your way down," she said with a smile.

"Not really, Nighcrawler showed me the way."

"You met him? He's a teacher here; I think he teaches the younger kids because I've never had him. But he's nice, strange at first since he's not from here. I'll give you a tour if you want."

"I may just take you up on that, it took me forever to get down here."

* * *

><p>Kitty spent the morning showing Dylan how to get around the house, introducing her to friends, and showing her all the short cuts to get around.<p>

At one point they went to an entertainment room where a few of the teens were at.

"So is this the new girl everyone was talking about?" a boy said when they walked in the room.

"This is Iceman," she said gesturing to the boy. Turning to the boy, "yes, this is Dylan, I'm showing her around."

"Lucky, I'd gladly show her around," he said with a wink.

"Uh, thanks but I'm good."

"See you in training," Kitty said and turned to leave, grabbing Dylan's hand. "He's nice, but can be such a perv at times."

"That's okay, it doesn't bother me. What did you mean by training?"

"Oh yeah you don't know yet; the older teens have training. Once you master your powers, you can have a chance to join the X-Men. We're like a super hero team. Ever since Xavier died, we have had many battles but they still keep us fit and ready. Maybe you could train with us."

"Sounds awesome," Dylan couldn't help but think of what it would be like flying around other people.

"There's one last person I want you to meet before I have to go to class, you'll spend the rest of the day with him."

They made their way to a large open room that must have been one of the training rooms. A bell overhead rang and Kitty turned to leave, "I'll meet you here when I'm done. You'll like Angel, he's nice." She gave one last smile and ran straight through the door.

A few minutes later a man walks in the room and Dylan couldn't help but stair with disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN come on guys, I love that you're favouriting it but I would like some reviews to see if I'm going in the right direction. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
